


Экобан должен быть разрушен

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Wonderful Days (2003)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: …и, кажется, самую капельку постканон





	Экобан должен быть разрушен

**Author's Note:**

> Нашел однажды в сети кадры в подтверждение того, что остров Сесил, на котором жили герои (он же Гибралтар, которым с детства бредил Шуа) — это архипелаг Санторин.  
> Для WTF Dystopia 2016

Здесь такое небо, что не разберёшь ты лица, фигуры, одежды цвет. Ни травинки, ни деревца — этот дождь в океан смыл почву за сотню лет. Веришь, солнце я видел всего лишь раз… вместе видели — помнишь тот рассвет? И опять — пощёчиной — серый мрак, отвратительный, мерзкий, унылый цвет!

Я узнал предательства горечь, обман, были годы разлуки, но… Знаешь, Джей, Экобан существует за счёт мариан, не считая их, в общем-то, за людей. Значит, стоило выжить, хотя бы чтобы понять: Экобан — чудовище, город-вампир. Пожирающий судьбы, души, тела…

А за окоёмом — огромный мир.

Океана синь, глубиной небеса манят… Реки, горы, леса, поля — и в полях цветы… Вся планета наша, она — для тебя и меня, И других, рискнувших ради мечты.

* * *

…Сердце в бешеном ритме зашлось, пропустив удар: в унисон с тобой дышу, больше не один. И наивное детское «Гибралтар» потихоньку меняется на «Санторин».


End file.
